


Just A Dream, Right?

by GizaMatox



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, M/M, Mind Control, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GizaMatox/pseuds/GizaMatox
Summary: Bad Things Happen Bingo // Mind Control
Relationships: Randolph Carter/Nyarlathotep
Kudos: 10
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Just A Dream, Right?

Nyarlathotep takes a swing of the wine, humming pleased “Hmm. I must say Randolph, you do have a great taste in wine. What harvest date is it?”

Randolph doesn’t answer. Too occupied with the god’s cock in his mouth. His tongue mechanically running through it as he moves his head.

“Oh of course. Silly me, a gentleman like you would never speak with a full mouth.” With a wave of his hand the empty glass vanishes in the air. Nyarlathotep reaches and lifts Randolph’s head by his hair. Enough so the man’s foggy eyes would meet his. “Now that’s perfect. Exactly right where you belong. Under me while you let me use you like a puppet.” 

Randolph’s mouth hangs open and the god uses his other hand to rub his cock over his tongue. “You may be an above average type of dreamer, but your mind is still weak. Oh I could do so many things with you and you’d never remember any of it. Even if I split your spine it won’t be nothing more than a weird dream for you.” His cock twitches at the image of it. Nyarlathotep then gets up, his hand switching from the hair to the back of his shirt. He drags Randolph a meter away from his seat and releases it, leaving him on the floor.

“But we’re just starting, I will leave it for my next visit.” Nyarlathotep kneels over the man’s chest while pumping his cock. “Open your mouth Randolph.” 

Randolph promptly obeys. Even with his mind under control, his eyes widen when the god penetrates his throat. He pushes all his length inside, the tip of his cock hammering deep in his throat. Randolph’s arms lay limp at his side. Meanwhile Nyarlathotep, even possessing the strong mind of an Outer God, struggled to maintain control and not crush the human’s skull. He was definitely enjoying it. His lips curved in a grin and he huffed like an animal. Didn’t took too long for him to finish, instead of cumming into Randolph’s throat he pulls out and paints his face with cum. Randolph pants, semem and droll dripping from his chin. A beautiful sight for the god. 

“If only you could see yourself now…” Nyarlathotep smiles and holds his chin. Dragging his long tongue over his face, he cleans Randolph’s face from all the fluids. Then places a kiss over his swollen lips. “‘’till next time my dear.” Nyarlathotep snap his fingers.

Randolph wakes up abruptly in his bed. Another weird dream, sent by the god himself to haunts him . But he still hopes that the moisture over his cheeks is just sweat.

  
  



End file.
